Feliz cumpleaños Kagome
by Aome12341
Summary: El cumpleaños de Kagome al mas puro estilo de Fairy Tail. NatsuxLucy KagomexGray


**Hola! Eh aqui mi one shot que les prometi n_n. Se supone que este era un regalo de cumpleaños para mi pero como ya paso ya que n_n.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Feliz cumpleaños Kagome**

**Capitulo único…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

* * *

_**29 de Enero del año X791**_

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y como cada año mi hermano siempre es el primero en darme un regalo. Hoy también se celebran 9años desde que me uní a Fairy Tail. Se supone que este sería mi cumpleaños número 23, pero como estuvimos en Tenroujima congelados en el tiempo para nosotros paso solo una semana. Recuerdo que Acnologia nos ataco y entonces…

_**Flash back…**_

**-¡Kya!-Gritaba una chica de 16 años, cabello negro y ojos marrones mientras caía al suelo-Eso me dolió.**

**-¿Hermana estas bien?-Pregunto un chico de 17 años, cabello rosa y ojos de un color marrón verdoso arrodillándose a su lado.**

**-Si estoy bien Natsu, solo me doble el tobillo-Dijo Kagome con una mano en su tobillo izquierdo.**

**Natsu vio como la cola de Acnologia se dirigía hacia ellos para golpearlos, cargo a Kagome y esquivo el ataque a duras penas, luego se fue con Lucy que se encontraba con el maestro y Erza.**

**-Maestro-Dijo Kagome una vez que su hermano la dejo en el suelo.**

**-No te preocupes, solo esta inconsciente-Dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos marrones, aparentemente de 19 años.**

**Natsu observo a la chica rubia de la misma edad que su hermana, estaba llorando dándoles la espalda con sus manos en el rostro, estaba desesperada.**

**-``Lucy´´-Pensaba el peli rosa acercándose a ella-Lograremos salir de aquí, con vida-Decía mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.**

**La rubia levanto su rostro aun llorando y tomo la mano de Natsu-¡Sí! ¡Quiero regresar a casa!-Se levanto con la ayuda de Natsu.**

**Entre todos, incluido el maestro que ya había despertado, se tomaron de las manos formando un círculo.**

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Luego de eso solo se que, como ya dije antes, pasaron 7 años.

En estos momentos me estoy dirigiendo al gremio para ver que trabajo puedo hacer para terminar de pagar mi casa y así sea completamente mía, sin embargo mis planes se fueron a la basura cuando vi a Natsu y a Lucy en la entrada del gremio impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-Pregunto con mis brazos cruzados como signo de mi enojo-¿Por qué no me dejan pasar?

-Pues porque…-Trata de explicar mi hermano.

-Natsu y Happy quieren pasar el día contigo fuera del gremio-Dice Lucy atrapando al minino y jalando al peli rosa hacia ella.

-Eh, si es verdad-Dice Natsu agradeciéndole mentalmente a la maga estelar.

Me tomo del brazo y el, Happy y yo nos alejamos del lugar. Después de un rato de caminar y hablar de cosas triviales fuimos a la pastelería por algo dulce, luego de que nos terminamos nuestros pasteles fuimos al lago a ver si pescábamos algo pero no tuvimos suerte. Había comenzado a atardecer, Natsu, Happy y yo nos fuimos al centro de Ciudad Magnolia y nos sentamos bajo el árbol y para variar mi hermano se quedo dormido recostado en mi hombro derecho y Happy en mi regazo.

-Ustedes dos son el colmo-Susurro viéndolos con ternura.

En ocasiones estos dos me hacen enojar, pero son parte de mi familia y así los quiero. Poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando y yo también me quede dormida recostando mi cabeza de la de Natsu. Unas horas más tarde desperté, estaba en la espalda de alguien, abrí mis ojos y vi que mi hermano me estaba cargando.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto frotando mi ojo derecho.

-Al gremio-Dice mostrándome una de sus características y enormes sonrisas.

-Ah-Digo mientras que a mi mente llego una idea-Recordé que todavía te falto un regalo que darme.

-¿En serio?-Pregunta mi hermano confundido, que el recordara ya me había dado mi regalo en la mañana.

-Si-Digo con simpleza, en mi mente se formo una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que te le confieses a Lucy-Digo con una enorme sonrisa.

Mis palabras hicieron que Natsu tropezara y ambos caímos al suelo, yo sobre mi hermano.

-Por favor dime que estas bromeando-Dice Natsu sentándose una vez que me quité.

-Mira esa cara-Dice Happy colocándose a mi lado-No creo que este bromeando.

Natsu se quedo observándome unos instantes y luego me dijo algo que ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!

-A no, eso sí que no-Digo levantándome con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda.

-Si no lo haces no hare lo que me pides-Dice aun sentado en el suelo cruzado de brazos y viendo hacia otro lado.

Me quede observándolo por un momento, si de verdad quiero que mi hermano se le confiese a Lucy tendré que…¡Demonios! ¡Detesto cuando me chantajea de esa manera!

-Ay está bien lo hare-Digo resignada, a veces siento que lo odio.

-Bien-Me dice con su gran sonrisa adornando su rostro levantándose-¡Entonces vámonos!

-¡Aye!-Grita Happy volando detrás de mi hermano.

-¡Oigan espérenme!-Grito mientras corro para alcanzarlos.

Cuando llegamos al gremio fue una gran sorpresa, todos estaban debajo de un cartel que decía ``**Feliz Cumpleaños Kagome´´**

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritan todos.

-Gracias chicos-Digo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-Grita el maestro.

La música empezó a sonar Natsu bailo conmigo una canción rápida y con Lucy una lenta, pude notar que ella estaba muy sorprendida de lo bien que bailaba mi hermano, ya que antes siempre la pisaba, la razón de que eso ya no pase es que yo le enseñe a bailar correctamente.

Después de más o menos una hora, Natsu se fue con Lucy al segundo piso y luego se quedaron observándome, yo ya sabía por qué.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-Pregunta Lucy confundida.

-Ya lo veras-Dice Natsu observándome con burla.

Lentamente me acerque a mi objetivo, llegue con Gray y toque su hombro para llamar su atención

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-Jale a Gray hacia mí y lo besé.

En ese momento sentí sobre mí la mirada asesina de Juvia a lo lejos pero no me sorprende, lo que si me sorprendió fue que Gray correspondiera mi beso, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco mas a él, después de unos segundos nos separamos por falta de aire y aproveche para ver a mi hermano con una sonrisa de victoria.

-``Esta muy sorprendido y creo que un poco molesto también´´-Pienso sin borrar mi sonrisa mientras Gray me llevaba a la pista de baile.

Él tiene toda la culpa, Natsu me dijo ``_Si quieres que me le confiese a Lucy tendrás que besar al chico que te gusta_´´, y lo hice, lo que debe de molestarlo es que ese chico sea Gray. Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy y la llevo al balcón, le hice una señal a Gray para que fuéramos a ver y subimos corriendo, nos escondimos detrás de un muro para observar.

-``¿Por qué tenía que ser Gray?-Se pregunta mentalmente Natsu enojado-¿Por qué no pudo ser otra persona?´´

-Natsu-Llama Lucy.

Natsu tomo aire recordando el trato que hizo conmigo.

(N/A: **¡ATENCION!**, si eres diabético o sufres de infartos se te recomienda no seguir leyendo xD)

-Lucy-Comenzó a decir mirándola a los ojos-La razón por la que te traje aquí es porque quiero decirte algo importante.

-Vamos hermano, tu puedes-Digo detrás del muro junto a Gray.

-No lo hará-Dice Gray observando la escena.

-Si lo hará-Digo con una sonrisa decidida.

-Lucy, han pasado 7 años desde que te conocí en Hargeon-Dice Natsu sin dejar de verla-Hice equipo contigo porque quería conocerte más.

-``Natsu´´-Piensa la rubia con su mirada en la del peli rosa.

-Gracias a eso puedo decir que te conozco muy bien y poco a poco empecé a sentir algo extraño-Hace un breve pausa, mientras Gray y yo observábamos y escuchábamos atentos-Cuando estoy junto a ti siento como se acelera mi corazón-Dice colocando una de sus manos es esa parte-Lucy…me eh enamorado de ti.

Lucy se quedo paralizada, no sabía que decir, de pronto sentí una risa en mi oído.

-Que cursi-Dice Gray tapándose la boca para no reírse fuerte-¡Bésala!-En seguida le tape la boca nos y nos hice ocultarnos para que no nos vieran.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?, nos van a descubrir-Digo soltándolo.

-No es mi culpa que no sea como su hermana menor-Dice haciendo que me sonrojara.

Lo ignore y volví a ver a mi hermano, quede boquiabierta, mi hermano siguió el consejo de mi ahora novio y estaba besando a Lucy. Sonreí y arrastre a Gray lejos de allí para darles algo de privacidad. Juvia estaba sentada en la barra observándonos a Gray y a mí con una mirada asesina mientras bailábamos una canción lenta, mientras que mi hermano y Lucy bajaban tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

Mirajane se subió al escenario.

-Kagome ¿Por qué no subes aquí y nos cantas algo?-Pregunta Mira observándome, antes de que yo pudiera negarme o decir algo Garay y Natsu me empujaron al escenario.

Me quede pensando un segundo, se me ocurrió la canción perfecta, con mis poderes hice aparecer detrás de mí un piano, me senté y comencé a tocar.

(N/A: La canción que sigue es el ending 3 de Inuyasha, aquí está en español pero si quieren la pueden buscar en japonés completa n_n)

**El deseo de unir nos alentara, da porque vivir, yo lo sé, yo lo sé.**

**Sin una ilusión no hay anhelos ay, y tu corazón pronto así se marchitará.**

**Ven junto a mí y podrás sentir mi deseo de querer ser, algo quiero ser, mucho hay que reunir.**

**El ser joven te da la inquietud, y mi impulso es como una luz.**

**Cada instante valioso será, nuestra meta aun muy lejos está.**

Todos empezaron a aplaudirme, en un pequeño tropiezo de alguien tiraron el pastel de Erza al piso, Macao lo piso y Titania se enfureció y empezó a golpear a todos causando una pelea general en todo el gremio, yo no tarde en incluirme al ser golpeada por un objeto desconocido y empecé a golpear al primero que se me pusiera enfrente, entre ellos estaba incluido Gray mmm…¡Bah!, ya me disculpare con el luego.

En un pequeño resumen, este fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida al más puro estilo de Fairy Tail.

oOoOo**FIN**oOoOo

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
